The Thin Line
by living-geisha
Summary: Touya is a senior student. He meets a young man on his way to school and they share an immediate dislike for each other. But, isn't there a thin line between love and hate? Contains yaoi..Touya/Yue I am hungry, feed me with reviews.
1. 1

The Thin Line  
  
written by: living_geisha  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Author's Notes: This contains yaoi. Please be careful. AU.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Touya Kinomoto was a senior student with a passion for photography. He had been a member of the Photography club ever since he was still a freshman. He loved what he did and he would always be seen with his trusty camera. His shots were usually posted in galleries where a lot of people admired his amazing work. Although he was serious with his hobby, the young man knew how to enjoy himself too.   
  
"Hey kaijuu!!" Touya called out as he pedaled his bike faster to catch up with his little sister. Sakura Kinomoto obviously did not appreciate being called as a monster and turned around in her roller skates, sticking out her tongue. It might not have been such a great idea to turn around as a second later, just as she turned back, something bumped into her.   
  
A few seconds later, Sakura noticed that it was actually a someone and not a something. She had just bumped into a young man with long, silver hair. He was wearing the same uniform as her brother and Sakura wondered if Touya knew the stranger. "Gomen!!" She apologized, scratching her head in embarassment. The strange person did not answer and simply stood up, dusted his uniform and walked along. "She said she was sorry." Touya repeated, his voice stern and clear. The young man simply stared at him, as if he was a small flea, before turning to walk away. What was even stranger was that he did not walk the direction to school.   
  
"I wonder who he is.. Do you know him?" Sakura asked her brother. The latter shrugged and started pedaling on his bike again. "Hurry up, kaijuu! We'll be late!" Being reminded of the time, the girl got back on her feet and rushed to catch up with her brother.   
  
  
  
Touya left Sakura to her best friend, Tomoyo. After making sure that she was inside her school, the senior student rode his bike forward to his own school building. Although he and Sakura studied in the same institution, they were seperated because of their school level. The skilled photographer still had a few minutes to spare before the bell rings. He quickly went to his locker and stuffed his things inside before dashing to his class on the fourth floor.   
  
As he entered the classroom, he noticed that his good friend, Kaho, had already arrived. She had a twinkle in her eye that suggested she knew something he didn't, which was always very infuriating. "Why the grumpy face?" The woman asked, grinning. Touya didn't answer and headed over to his seat instead. Kaho smiled and decided to leave her young friend alone. It wouldn't do her any good to annoy the heck out of the man so early in the morning.   
  
Just then, the bell rang and the classroom was quickly filled with students trying to get to their seats. Their teacher, Morikawa-sensei, entered with his usual thick-rimmed glasses and suitcase. "Good morning students. I have some news for you. Something that should awaken you all." He said, clearing his throat. "We will have a new student joining us. Let us all make Mr. Yue welcome. Yue, please come in."   
  
Touya narrowed his eyes when he recognized the new student to be the same person who had looked down on him and Sakura. Kaho noticed this immediately and tried to hide a grin. She was sure that things would become even more interesting.  
  
Morikawa-sensei scanned the classroom and wondered where he should seat the new student. Yue had wonderful records from his past school. He was very smart, dedicated to his studies and was also a very athletic student. He was even the soccer captain in his old alma mater. "Well then, I think that you would be most comfortable sitting with Mr. Touya Kinomoto over there." Touya started having coughing fits which surprised the teacher but shook it off. "You will find that the two of you have a lot in common and I know you will be very good friends." More coughing. "Er.. Anyway, Yue was his former school's soccer captain and I understand that he was also an honor student. A lot of things you share with our own soccer captain, I'd say." Coughing started to get worse.   
  
There was really no other choice in the matter. Despite the immediate dislike the two harbored for each other, Morikawa-sensei insisted that they be seated right next to each other. Kaho stifled her chuckles as she watched her friend with great amusement. And if that wasn't enough, the teacher appointed Touya to be Yue's official tour guide around campus.   
  
There really was no escape. Touya sighed as he spent the whole break showing his arrogant classmate the campus. "Here is the male's bathroom." Touya pointed sarcastically. Yue raised an eyebrow. After classes, Touya was also appointed to escort Yue to the soccer team. Their soccer coach, Jubei-sensei, seemed to be overjoyed at the prospect of having someone like Yue to be in their team. He was asked to play in a practice game and managed to impress almost everybody in the field. Touya, who was behind the coach the entire time shrugged to himself. "Show off.." He muttered to himself.   
  
That evening was Sakura's turn to wash the dishes. After dinner, she suddenly remembered the man she had bumped into earlier. "Oniisan, do you know the guy from this morning?" She asked. Touya was in the living room, watching the news. "He's a new student. His name is Yue." Her brother offered no other explanation. The phone rang and Sakura hurried to answer it. Touya decided to go to his room so that Sakura would stop bugging him with all the questions.   
  
"Moshi-moshi. Sakura speaking.." Sakura did not recognize the voice but she did know the name. "This is Yue. I'm sorry for earlier. I did not mean to bump into you and leave immediately. I was in a hurry." The caller explained with a cold voice. Sakura smiled and cheerfully told Yue that it was alright. She wasn't hurt anyway.   
  
A few minutes later, Touya came down. "Was that ojiisan?" He asked. Their father was away on an important excavation and wouldn't be back until next week. "Iie. That was just Yue." Touya's eyes nearly popped out from shock. "Yue??"   
  
Please review. You know, reviews are what motivates the writer to put their thoughts on paper. Tell me what you think about my fic and do you have any suggestions? 


	2. 2

The Thin Line  
  
written by: living_geisha  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
A/N: I am hungry. Feed me. Reviews.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Touya had a large frown on his face. He was inside the dark room, retrieving some of the pictures he had taken of Sakura and his father the week before. He did not really know why he was so uptight. Perhaps he was just being overprotective of the kaijuu. There was a knock on the door and the said girl entered. "Phone for you. It's Kaho-sempai." She informed.   
  
Finishing his work, Touya went to his room to pick up the extension line. What did Kaho want with him anyway? If she was going to ask for his assignment answers, she wasn't going to get any. "Did Yue call?" She asked right away. Touya frowned. Now he knew who gave away their home number. "Why did you give that jerk our number anyway? He should have apologized to Sakura personally."   
  
After two hours on the phone, Touya realized that his ear was all red. He said his oyasumis to Kaho and hung up. He was exhausted and there was still soccer practice tomorrow. He lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.   
  
The next day, Touya woke up early as usual. Sakura had already prepared breakfast. As part of their routine, the two siblings went to school together. Just as they were about to reach the school, Sakura pointed someone to him. "Ne, Touya.. Isn't that Yue over there? What is he doing here?" She wondered. Touya hardened his eyes and dropped Sakua off. Yue looked at her and brought out a bouquet of flowers. He handed it to her. "Uh.. Arigato Yue-san!!! But what is this for?" She asked. The silver-haired senior shrugged and replied, "Gomen nasai for what happened before." With that, he turned around and left.   
  
While Sakura was overjoyed with the flowers, Touya was not. He suspected that Kaho had said something to the new student again and it irked him that Yue might be mocking them. "What do you think you're doing?" Touya asked in his coldest voice. He received no response as Yue had already left. Feeling even more annoyed, Touya hurried to school and made up his mind to have a talk with his Kaho.   
  
Surprisingly, Yue was not present in class that morning. "Where do you think he went off to?" Kaho asked during lunch. Touya grouchily munched on his lunch. "What do I care?!" He mumbled. By the time all the classes had ended, there was still no sign of the new guy and Touya felt much more relaxed. However, just as he opened his locker to change for soccer practice, he was shocked to find a bouquet of flowers waiting for him.   
  
Yue watched the dark-haired lad's expression behind another locker. He had talked to Kaho earlier that morning and told her all about what transpired with the personal apology. It would have been fine to just leave Sakura with the flowers but the silver-haired student couldn't resist a chance to get on Touya Kinomoto's nerves. He found everything amusing and was glad that he had a source for his ideas. Who knew that Kaho enjoyed such entertainment? Well, he was going home for now. Tomorrow. He would deal with Kinomoto's wrath tomorrow.   
  
After practice, Touya was left with the decision whether to take the flowers home or throw them away. After debating with himself, the soccer captain decided to take the flowers home to Sakura. The latter loved to press flowers. On his way home, Touya was grateful that there weren't a lot of people out on the streets. He felt ridiculous holding a large bouquet of flowers. By the time he reached home, Sakura had already eaten dinner and was fast asleep on the couch by the living room.   
  
Touya shook his head and tried to get Sakura awake. "Oi, kaijuu!" He muttered, prodding his little sister with the flowers. She didn't wake and he realized that she was probabaly tired from doing all the household chores today. Sighing to himself, Touya laid the flowers down the table and carried Sakura to her room.   
  
Making sure that Sakura was in a comfortable position, Touya tucked her in and closed off the lights. He still needed to eat dinner and he had a lot of homework to do. Plus, there was a photography club meeting tomorrow and he needed to get his notes in order.   
  
The following morning, Sakura and Touya arrived at school earlier than usual. Tomoyo was already waiting for her best friend so Touya could leave for his own building. He climbed up the fourth floor and entered his classroom. He was not expecting anybody in since it was still too early. Imagine Touya's astonishment when he spotted a familiar looking lad seated next to his desk.  
  
"Yue." Touya greeted in a cold manner. He knew that Yue was making fun of him and the senior decided not to get infuriated. Yue wasn't worth his time. Just then, someone came in and announced that there was an emergency meeting for the photography club. Touya rubbed his temples before picking up his camera and following the announcer.   
  
Yue watched as the handsome lad left. He had no idea that Kinomoto was in the photography club. Well, at least he was in the archery club. He wasn't normally competitive but something in Touya sparked a fire inside him. He acquired the constant need to be better than Touya.   
  
Later that afternoon, Touya found himself wandering about the school grounds. The members of the club have been assigned to take pictures of something that fascinated them. The results would be featured in a gallery exhibit. At first, his thought of capturing nature but trashed the idea since most of the members would probably be doing the same thing. Touya wanted his creation to be original and truly fascinating.   
  
Touya looked up and saw that he was right beside the archery club. Kaho had practice today and the lad decided to see how she was doing. Maybe he could find something worthwhile to capture his lenses inside. Touya entered the wooden building and saw his friend at once. Kaho seemed to be taking a break as she was holding a glass of juice in one hand.   
  
"Touya!" Kaho exclaimed as she approached him. "I never thought I'd see you here." Touya grinned and explained that he was just passing by. The woman smiled and led him further inside. "Maybe you could find something that might interest your camera here." She remarked, her eyes at his camera. Touya held up the contraption and scanned the area. His lenses stopped at a certain silver-haired archer. He had no idea that Yue was in the archery club.   
  
He focused his lens on his enemy and stared. Yue was holding his blow as if it was a weapon and he was in a battle. Touya thought that he would make a fine soldier in another time. He watched as Yue let go and his arrow hit the target. As he positioned himself for another strike, Touya decided to capture the stance. It was like a fighting position. So grand, so superior.   
  
Click!   
  
Yue turned around when he noticed a flash to his right. He was mildly surprised to see Touya standing there with a camera in hand. He smirked smugly and prepared for another blow. He hit the target again and stared at the dark-haired youth, his eyes as if challenging Touya to top that.   
  
Well, that's all for now. I hope I didn't mess this one up too badly. I'm just soo hungry and so sleepy. 


End file.
